


All of Them, His

by DownEarth



Series: Trials and Tribulations of James T. Kirk [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Minor Character Death, Parent James T. Kirk, Starvation, Tarsus IV, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownEarth/pseuds/DownEarth
Summary: In the aftermath of a child's death, JT contemplates what his group means to him.
Series: Trials and Tribulations of James T. Kirk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	All of Them, His

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small scene from a WIP that I'll hopefully start posting in the coming weeks! Most of the kids are original characters, who you'll be seeing more of if you stick around for this whole story. Some of what I've written is stand-alone (ish) scenes like this, the rest is a more connected, chaptered fic. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave comments and critiques!

JT first started thinking of the group as ‘his kids’ after they lost Davis. They buried the boy the day after he died, a too-shallow grave in the far side of the lake with a rough wooden cross plunged into the ground above it. Tom said a eulogy for the boy, something gentle and sorrowful that made JT’s voice hoarse when he stepped forward to speak. 

“Davis was always crawling around in the dirt somewhere, running around underfoot, popping up at the worst timing. I remember when Nat almost speared him, trying to catch a squirrel and he ran across her path. Damn near scared her to death. He was always just _there_ , in the middle of things. The other kids might be inquisitive or affectionate, but Davis was always present. It’s weird, thinking that I can go to the latrine without him following like a puppy.” He paused to chuckle a little before wetting his lips and carrying on. Tom placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Davis was a good kid. I shouldn’t have snapped at him yesterday, but I did, and now he’s gone. Hopefully wherever he is now, he’s with family and eating until his stomach hurts.” JT’s throat closed up and he couldn’t say anything more. Natalie stepped forward and said her piece, and JT slinked to the back of the small crowd of kids. T’lak and V’leris were standing back as well, hands clasped behind their backs and heads bowed. No tears slipped down their cheeks. 

“Vulcans are physically incapable of crying,” V’leris whispered to JT. “In times like these, I wish I could express my sorrow in ways that you humans can recognize. I mourn for him too. Both of us do.” 

JT glanced down at the boy and reached down, ruffling the messy bowl cut T’lak had given him a week ago. “I know you do, kiddo.” He moved to do the same to T’lak, lips threatening to pull up in a grin when she leaned far out of his reach. Both hands fell back to his sides and he sighed. Peter was standing over the small grave now, saying something about how Davis had once insisted on helping his fish. 

JT’s throat hurt from the effort it took to hold back his sobs. No one mentioned the tears slipping down his cheeks. 

It was later that day, when JT and Tommy were out collecting tree nuts from the ground, that he thought about it. How his relationship with the group was evolving into something unfamiliar but not unwelcome. At first he’d thought it was a symptom of everyone's stress and anxiety, the way they all looked to him for the answers. Even Tom and Nat, who were older than him, checked in before making big choices. Luca would stop by and confer with him any time they had a new idea for the camp construction. Sarah would curl up next to him when it was time to sleep, seeking comfort from her only remaining family member. Peter was the only one who could go a few days without seeking JT out, but even then, anytime he got in a spat with Nat and the two started yelling, it only took a few disappointed words from JT to end the argument. 

Family was a foreign concept to JT before he came to Tarsus. Though, this wasn’t quite like what he had felt with Aunt Josie and Will, either. If anything, JT’s relation with the group was akin to how he saw parents and their children interacting. When he thought of Kevin or Reyceh or Mitchel, he thought of the extent he would go to keep them safe. 

His resolve was strengthened even more by what had happened the day before. He would do everything in his power to protect his kids, no matter what. 

He didn’t say it outloud, where others could hear it, for the longest time. It’s eight months after they started running and Peter is dead and JT is staring Tom down, eyes empty, body battered but willpower holding strong. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to keep my kids alive,” he says. His throat is raw from crying, and worse things. Tom can’t bring himself to tell JT to stop, not when the food he’s bringing back is the only thing keeping them all alive. 


End file.
